True Love?
by X-DarkEyes-X
Summary: Sam and Stuart are together but is everything as perfect as it seems? Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey, how do you feel about going for a drink tonight?" Stuart asked smiling._

_"Yes I'd like that" Sam replied blushing slightly. It had been a long time since anyone had asked her out on a date._

_"Great. I'll pick you up at eight"_

_"Ok"_

_As Stuart walked away, Sam couldn't help smiling. She was flattered he had taken an interest in her. He was about ten years younger than her after all. He was a perfect gentleman she had thought. He always held the door open for her, was very polite and the day before, he had taken his jacket off and wrapped it round her shoulders beacuse she had shivered._

_He was the complete opposite of Phil Hunter she thought. Shw knew Phil had feelings for her too but he showed it by taking the mickey out of her. He wasn't very polite, he wasn't faithful or trustworthy and he used his fists far too often for Sams liking yet there was something about him she couldn't help being attracted to. Yes, he was gorgeous she admitted to herself but Stuart was good looking too and he can offer me stability and security which Phil can't._

_Phil had walked into the room then._

_"Hi gorgeous!" he said winking at her_

_"Hi" she replied wearily, glad that Stuart wasn't there because he didn't like it when Phil flirted with her._

_"You doing anything tonight? Me, Terry, Jo, Suzie and Zain are going out for a drink. Do you wanna join us?" _

_"No, sorry Phil but Stuarts taking me out tonight."_

_Phils face fell but almost immediately put his cheeky smile back in place._

_"Ok another time gorgeous" he said as he left the room._

"If only I'd said yes to Phil" Sam thought as she walked up her garden path. "I wouldn't be in this mess now"

She closed the door quietly and called out cautiously

"Stuart?"

Stuart emerged from the kitchen with a look in his eyes that Sam knew only too well.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked coldly

"I'm sorry, I had to work late. I didn't call because I didn't think you'd be in. I'm sorry."

"You were with Hunter weren't you?"

"No, I was working" she whispered, knowing it wouldn't make any difference what she said.

"I'm sorry" she added

Stuart advanced on her, an evil glint in his eyes.

Sam couldn't move from fear. He hit her hard across the cheek with the back of his hand. She fell sideways onto the stairs.

"Maybe that will teach you to lie to me" he said. I know about you and Hunter. I know what you do when you 'work late' " he said.

"Theres nothing going on between me and Phil" Sam whispered earning herself another slap.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled in her face

"I'm sorry" she said again

"Sorrys not good enough!" Stuart spat at her bafore stalking off into the kitchen and slamming the door, leaving a scared and shaking Sam lying on the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam slowly and quietly picked herself up and headed upstairs to the bathroom. She stood infront of the mirror and examined her face. She was definately going to get a bruise where Stuart had hit her. Her face already looked a funny colour from the amount of makeup she was forced to wear to hide the bruises. She lifted her top up and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her body. It was black and blue and very sore to touch. she rubbed cream into one of her many cuts and noticed her ribs sticking out. Each one could be seen quite clearly. She had lost the weight for Stuart. He had called her fat even though she was already underweight, and had forced her to loose weight. She knew she was making herself ill but was too scared of the repercussions if she protested. Stuart was slowly but surely draining her of her confidence but she was too scared to do anything about it.

She was ashamed to think that of herself. She, Samantha Nixon, had never been scared of a bloke in her life...until now.

The thing is, she knew she didn't have to be scared of him. If she told Phil, or anyone for that matter, they would put a stop to it. It was just having the courage to tell someone...

She was scared noone would believe her, Stuart was liked...not well liked, like Phil or Zain...but still liked. He was a gentleman, a hard worker, and a good bloke to everyone else. To Sam...he was a monster.

A single tear ran down her cheek as she examined her body. How could she let him do this to her? She jumped as he thumped on the door.

"Samantha you've been in there for ages. Get out now!"

slowly Sam opened the door.

"At last!" he grabbed her wrist and hauled her out, not caring if he hurt her. It was all she could do to stop herself from tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

Phil looked up the following morning when she walked through the doors into CID. She looked downright miserable as she headed for her desk. Phil noticed she was limping slightly too. She looked so thin and weak, he was sure she had lost weight. He looked over at her and noticed Jo doing the same thing. She also looked worried.Seeing Phil looking at her, Jo walked over to his desk.

"What do you reckons wrong with Sam?"

"I don't know, did you see her when she walked in? She looked awful."

"Yeah I saw her. I also saw her yesterday, in the toilets, she had definately been crying, her eyes were really red but when I asked if she was ok she couldn't get out of there quick enough!"

"It must be Turner. He must be upsetting her" Phil said feeling anger bubbling at the pit of his stomach.

"Stuart? No way! Stuart would never hurt her intentionally!"

"Maybe he would. We don't know much about the bloke after all."

"No, I suppose not. He always seems so nice though"

"I've never liked him. I always thought he was too smug and very slimy"

"Well theres only one way to find out whats going on" Jo told him

"Whats that?"

"Go over there and ask her"


	3. Chapter 3

Phil looked over at Sam. She had her head down, her blonde hair hiding her face from view. He rose slowly and walked over to her.

"Hey, you ok?"

She looked up at him, her eyes were rather red.

"Fine. Why? Shouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no its just you looked miserable when you came in."

He was sure he saw a hint of panic in eyes but it disappeared in a second and he was sure he'd imagined it.

"Erm...me and Stuart had an argument" she said. Well it's half true she reasoned with herself.

"Oh, what about?"

"Nothing really, it was really stupid."

"Ok, well if you need to talk about it you know where I am."

Sam felt her eyes welling up as she watched him walk away. He had been kind to her, something she wasn't used to in a man.

* * *

The doors burst open and Stuart walked in. Sam lowered her head again and pretended to be writing until she heard him approach. He bent down beside her.

"What did Hunter say to you?" he whispered menacingly

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Samantha" he said dangerously. "I saw you two together through the window."

"He just asked if I was ok"

"Why wouldn't you be ok?"

"I don't know" she whispered looking at the floor.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I'm fine"

"Good. You keep on telling people that" he smirked

"What if I don't? What if I told everyone the truth?" Sam shot back

She knew she shouldn't have said that but she was sick of tiptoeing around him and knew he wouldn't touch her with Phil and the others around.

"Well if you did, noone would believe you. They'll think your nothing more than a liar, then once you've been humiliated infront of them, I'll kick you out onto the street and you'll have nowhere to go."

Sam was about to point out to him that it was her house, not his, but saw that dangerous glint in his eyes that she knew only too well and knew she'd regret it if she did. She was already going to pay for answering back but she felt so much braver with other people around.

"So are you going to tell anyone?" Stuart asked slowly and clearly.

"No" Sam mumbled, looking at her feet. "Im sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Good girl" he said as he walked away.

* * *

Phil saw the tears shining in her eyes and went over to her side.

"You ok?" he asked. He put his hand on her shoulder and was surprised when she flinched away as if in pain.

"Im fine Phil" she said barely audibly. "Please, leave me alone." She got up and left, knowing if Stuart caught her talking to Phil she'd be in trouble.

Phil exchanged a look with Jo who nodded and got up to follow Sam.

* * *

Sam went down to the female toilets and stood infront of the mirror, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. How had she let it get to this? She had been a strong, confident woman who would never let herself be mistreated by a man but the person looking back at her wasn't either of these. That person was weak, had no confidence and was too scared to tell anyone what was happening.

Sam didn't recognise herself.

* * *

Just then the door opened and Jo walked in.

"Sam? Are you ok?"

Sam turned away, not wanting Jo to see her crying. She dried her tears before turning around to face her.

"I'm fine" she said monotonously

"No you're not Sam. Somethings upsetting you. You've changed so much in the past month or so. Everyone can see it. You're so quiet, you've stopped coming out with us after work and I've seen you crying more times in the last month than I have done in the two years since I arrived here...Sam, we're all really worried about you. Please, just tell me whats wrong."

Sam couldn't stop the tears coming again. Jo stepped forwards and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh , it's ok. You cry all you want, then you tell me what the matter is."

This little act of kindness was too much for Sam. She cried uncontrollably into Jo's shoulder while Jo whispered soothing words to her and rubbed her back. Sam was too upset to care about the pain Jo was causing by touching her.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry Jo" Sam whispered when her sobs had subsided.

"You don't have to apologise to me Sam. You're upset, you just need to talk to someone."

"I can't tell you whats wrong"

"Why not? Sam you can tell me anything"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you this" Sam said, untangling herself from Jo's arms.

"Sam,wait!" Jo called out but it was too late.

Sam had already fled...


	4. Chapter 4

A bewildered Jo walked back up to CID.

"Well?" Phil asked as she entered through the double doors.

"She didn't tell me anything. She was crying when I found her. She was pretty distraught. I held her until she calmed down but when I asked her to talk to me she seemed to panic and fled before I could stop her."

"I'm telling you, it's got to be Turner, he's the only thing thats changed in her life"

"I think you might be right. She seems to get upset when he talks to her"

"I'm gonna ask him about it when he comes back"

"Oh, well here's your chance. He's heading this way"

Sure enough, the doors opened again and in walked Stuart. He looked around for Sam and when he realised she wasn't there he went to sit at his desk but turned round when he heard his name.

"Stuart, can I have a word please?" Phil asked, surprising himself with his politeness.

"Ok" Stuart replied reluctantly, walking over to Phils desk.

"Do you whats wrong with Sam?" Phil asked, biting the bullet.

"No. Why?" Stuart tried to sound innocent.

"She's been acting very strange. She's shutting herself off from everyone and I thought it might have something to do with you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, she seems to get upset every time you talk to her"

There was a pause while Stuart looked, rather guiltily, up at Phil and Phil stared determinedly back.

"Whats she been saying to you?" Stuart asked, trying to keep his voice calm but his insides were churning with anger.

"She hasn't said anything but she was in a right state earlier. Jo tried to comfort her but it didn't do much good."

"Where is she now?" Stuart asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"I don't know, she left about ten minutes ago...Its you isn't it? You've been hitting her. Thats why she flinched when I touched her earlier, you've been hurting her!" Phils voice got louder and louder until he was shouting at Stuart and half of CID were staring at them. Stuart leant in towards Phil.

"What we do behind closed doors is none of your business Hunter" Stuart whispered so only Phil could hear.

"So your not denying it?" Phil asked, getting angrier by the minute. He had at last found the source of all Sams problems.

Stuart smirked and walked away, leaving behind a seething Phil.

He walked out of the office, out of the building and straight into his car which he drove back to Sam's house. He was furious with her. How dare she break down in front of the others and how dare she put him in this position! He had to vent his anger somehow and smiled as he thought he'd wait for Sam to come home. He went inside, poured himself a drink and sat in his favourite chair, waiting for Sams return...


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was wandering through Canley Park at that moment. She had had to get outside, away from the office, to clear her head. She was ashamed of how she had acted infront of Jo and wondered how she was going to explain her behavoiur. She prayed that Stuart wouldn't find out because he would be raging if he did.

Sitting on a bench by the park, she watched the children feeding the ducks. She remembered her mother bringing her here when she was little and giving her a slice of bread which she would break up into little pieces, throw into the pond and giggle as the ducks fought over it. Tears came to Sam's eyes as she remembered her happy childhood and she wandered to herself for what seemed like the millionth time how she had ever let herself get into this mess.

Shivering, she stood up and headed home, unaware of the danger she faced in the shape of Stuart. Closing the front door quietly, she walked into the living room and jumped as she saw Stuart waiting for her. He had almost polished off the bottle of vodka, Sam could smell it from him from where she stood at the other side of the room.

Without a word, he got up, walked over to her and hit her hard across the cheek. She looked back him, eyes watering in pain but refusing to show her fear. She barely struggled as he repeatedly hit, kicked and punched her until she fell to the floor. 'It will be better for me and over quicker If I just take it' she told herself so she lay there on her own floor, clutching her stomach in agony, spitting blood out her mouth and blinking it back from her eyes. Stuart continued to hurt her in his drunken rage, kicking her everywhere his foot could reach. The pain Sam felt was overwhelming and lay there gasping for breath, trying to stay conscious. Soon, she became so numb, she could barely feel his foot colliding with her body. It was like she had become imune to him.

Struggling to breathe, she tried to keep a clear head but was unsuccesful and her arms fell from her stomach ot the floor as she lost her fight for consciousness...


	6. Chapter 6

Samantha opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the same position she was in when she passed out and it was still light outside so she couldn't have been unconscious for long. She tried to sit up but her arms wouldn't hold her weight and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. An excruciating pain shot through her body and she clutched her stomach as she retched and vomited violently bringing up mainly blood. When she had finished, she lay her head back down on the ground and took deep, steadying breaths.

A floor board creaked behind her announcing the arrival of Stuart and she quickly sat up and turned round, trying with all her might not to double over again. Stuart stood there, leering down at her, smiling evily as he took in her apperance. She was covered in blood and seemed unable to get off the ground. He could see the look of fear in her eyes as she gazed up at him which made him feel in control. He laughed as she doubled over in pain again.

"Sore?" he smirked

Sam didn't answer him. She could still smell the alcohol coming from him.

"You haven't felt pain yet Samantha. I'm going to teach you a lesson for telling Hunter about us."

"I didn't tell him anything" Sam said weakly.

Stuart just laughed and kicked her again.

"Now...get up!"

He hauled Sam to her feet by her collar and looked into her green eyes whch were sparkling with tears.

"P-please don't hit me again" she whimpered. "I'm sorry"

"How many times do I have to tell you that sorry's not good enough!" he yelled at her. He spat in her face and punched her jaw before throwing her to the floor and walking away to the other end of the room.

Sam's legs were shaking as she stood up and backed away towards a cabinet so she could use it to stay upright.

Stuart turned round and looked at her while taking another swig of vodka. He put the bottle on the table and started towards her, an evil look in his eyes, raising his hand as he got closer.

Sam began to whimper as she watched Stuart coming nearer and nearer, hand raised and a look of anger on his face. She reached behind her, desperately searching for something...anything...to defend herself with. Her hand closed around something cold and heavy: one of Stuarts many bottles of vodka.

Stuart was two steps away, she knew this could be her only chance. She gathered together the small amount of energy she had left and just as he lowered his hand to hit her, she swung the bottle round and caught him by surprise. The glass collided with the side of his head and shattered, causing alcohol and glass to spray everywhere.

Stuart looked at her with a look of shock on his face then as if in slow motion, his body crumpled and he fell to the floor...


	7. Chapter 7

Sam stood there in shock, looking at the lifeless body infront of her and struggling to breathe with a mixture of pain and shock.

She seemed to come to her senses suddenly and dropped the remnants of the bottle she had been left holding before fleeing out of the room and into the kitchen. She zipped her jacket up to her neck to keep herself warm and also to hide her wounds from view then she sat on a chair by the table, her back to the door and brought her knees up, hugging them tight. The tears flowed down her cheeks as she sat there, unable to comprehend what had just happened. It didn't even occur to her to call an ambulance.

She didn't know how long she sat there for but the next thing she knew there was a bang as her front door was kicked in. She could hear Neils voice calling for her but she didn't respond.

"Sam?...Stuart?...SA..." he stopped suddenly as he saw Stuarts lifeless body on the floor, surrounded by blood and glass. The stench of alcohol was almost overwhelming.

Sam heard a PC calling for an urgent ambulance then felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped in pain and fright as she leapt up and turned to see Phil and Jack staring at her, dumbstruck. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably and her breath came in short, sharp gasps as she tried to calm herself down and resist the urge to vomit again.

"Sam?" Phil said quietly and took a step closer but stopped at the look on her face. She seemed genuinely scared of him. Phil tried to keep his voice steady as he took in her appearance. She was shaking, crying, covered in blood and looked absolutely terrified.

"Sam it's ok. It's me, Phil. I'm not going to hurt you"

He stepped forwards and took her in his arms.

"It's ok. Your safe now" he told her " I've got you"

"I-Is he d-dead?" Sam whispered between sobs

"No, he's alive. He's just unconscious"

Sam couldn't tell if she was relieved or not that Stuart was alive. She clung to Phil as though her life depended on it.

"Sam can you tell me who did this?" It was Jack who spoke this time.

"I-It w-was..."

"Yes?" Jack encouraged her

"It was me"


	8. Chapter 8

There was silence. Everyone in the room was stood stock still except Sam who was still shaking. Phil gently pulled away from her and sat her down.

"What did you say?" he asked her, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"It was me Phil" she cried. "I attacked him. I didn't mean to, he did this to me" she sobbed as she looked down and saw her clothes soaked in blood. "I was unconscious and when I woke up, he came for me again. I grabbed the bottle and smashed it over his head." She got louder and faster until she was almost hysterical.

Unable to speak, Phil held her as she sobbed. He felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him as he realised it was him that had made Stuart angry. He had confronted Stuart who had thought Sam had told Phil he was abusing her then went home and proceeded to beat her until she struck back. Phil was almost in tears himself as he knew what happened was partly down to him. Half of him was saying it was all his fault and Sam was probably going to be arrested because of what he had said. The other half thought that it was inevitable. There was always going to come a point where Sam would rebel against him.

Just then a paramedic walked into the room and gently prised Sam and Phil apart.

"Come on love" he said in a kind voice to Sam. "Lets get you to hospital"

He put one arm around her shoulders and took her hand, gently leading her to the waiting ambulance, leaving Phil standing in the kitchen. She walked out with the paramedic, not caring where she went next.

The paramedic helped her into the ambulance and layed her on the stretcher.

"Where's Stuart?" she whispered

"He's already left. He'll be at St Hughs by now."

Just then Phil clambered in beside her and took her hand.

"I can't let you go on your own"

* * *

The journey to St Hughs took just under fifteen minutes, all the while Phil whispered comforting words to Sam, causing the tears to well up in her eyes. Phil was being so kind to her and she didn't deserve it, she thought. She had almost murdered Stuart! She wouldn't have been surprised if Phil ignored her out of disgust. She didn't think she could cope without him there. His friendship meant everything to her.

Phil was forced to sit in the waiting room until the doctor had examined Sam. He had just sat down when Jack entered the tiny room. He had followed the ambulance in his car. Wordlessly he sat down next to Phil.

"You do know we might have to arrest her don't you?" he asked gently after a few minutes.

Phil nodded and looked away, tears in his eyes.

"It was clearly self defense though guv, surely she won't be prosecuted?"

"I don't know Phil. That all depends on whether the CPS press charges or not. Stuart had better pull through because if he doesn't she'll be facing a murder charge."

Just then, the nurse walked in. Phil was ny her side in a flash, bombarding her with questions.

"How is she? Is she ok? Can I see her? What about Stuart, Is he ok?"

"Calm down Mr Hunter, Samantha's ok. She's mainly just shaken up but we're going to keep her in overnight because of her head injuries. Mr Turner is fine, he has regained consciousness and we're going to keep him in overnight too. Samantha's asking for you so if you'll follow me I'll take you to her."

Both Jack and Phil followed her to a ward on the second floor where they found a black and blue Sam sitting up in bed.

"Sam!" Phil ran to her side immediately and enfolded her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. Jack stood by them, eyeing Sam's bruises. Some of the marks he could see had clearly been there for a while he noted, already starting to build the case against Stuart.

"Sam?" Jack said loudly, causing her and Phil to break apart. Both were sobbing, Sam out of fear, Phil out of guilt.

"I'm sorry to have to do this now Sam but I have to ask you some questions. You know I do."

Sam nodded and wiped her eyes dry, gripping Phils hand as she did so.

"Can you tell me, in your own words, what happened earlier between yourself and D.S Turner?"

Sam looked at Phil who gave her a reassuring smile and squeeze of her hand and she started talking. She told them everything, sparing no detail up until the point where she was found. Her grip on Phils hand grew tighter and tighter as she spoke until Phil was quite sure she was going to break his fingers but he refused to show his pain, telling himself that Sam was feeling a lot worse.

"Why didn't you phone an ambulance for him?" Jack asked when she fell silent.

"I-I don't know really. I just never thought of it. The only thing in my mind was getting myself out of that room, to somewhere I couldn't see him then I just went numb and it didn't occur to me to phone anyone. By the way, how did you know what had happened? I never called you either." she said confused.

"Your neighbour reported a disturbance. She could hear shouting coming from your house and said she was fed up of it. Does that mean you and Stuart argue a lot?"

Sam hesitated, not sure of what to say.

"Y-Yes. Well...no...not really. We don't argue, he gets angry and shouts at me."

"Is that when he hits you?"

Sam looked up at him, her eyes wide and round.

"Some of those marks are more than a day old. It doesn't take a genius to work out whats been going on Sam." Jack said gently

Sam looked down as she felt the tears coming again.

"I was scared noone would believe me" she said in barely a whisper

"Sam how could you think that?" Phil asked, hurt that she hadn't felt able to talk to him. "Of course I would have believed you! Sam, I've known there was something wrong for weeks, I just couldn't put my finger on it. If I knew what he was doing to you I'd have tried to kill him myself!"

Sam gave him a weak smile as Jack shot him a warning look.

"How long has this been going on Sam?" Jack asked her

"About a month. Just over that I think."

"Ok, well we'll leave you to get some rest now. We'll come back tomorrow morning. You get some sleep."

Phil gave her a hug and a kiss and made sure she was comfortable before leaving her.

"What now guv?" he asked, flexing the hand Sam had been squeezing.

"Now we talk to Stuart"


	9. Chapter 9

They found Stuart in a ward on the floor up from Sam, groaning to a nurse. As they got closer they could hear what he was saying.

"It's really sore, I think theres still glass in it. Can I get stronger pain killers?"

"Making a fuss as usual" Phil muttered as he and Jack approached him.

Stuart smirked when he saw them and tried to act innocent.

"Hi" he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Have you got her? Has she been locked up yet?"

"No" Jack said bluntly

"Why not? Did she do a runner?"

"No"

There was a pause while Stuart eyed them both suspiciously

"So you do have her?" he said in a voice that clearly insinuated Jack was stupid.

"Is she locked up?"

"No, I told you she's not locked up and she's not going to be"

"But she assaulted me! Look at my head! I had to have eight stitches because of her! She could have killed me!"

"Can you tell me what happened back at the house?"

"Yes of course I can. Phil told me in the office that Sam was really upset, that she'd been crying and she'd left the station in tears. I was worried about her. She's been so quiet lately. I went home to make sure she was ok but she wasn't in so I waited for her to come back. She came home about fifteen minutes after me. I don't know what was wrong with her but she was in a right state, crying and shaking. I tried to comfort her, find out what was wrong but she didn't want to know. Then when I persisted she came for me and attacked me with a bottle. I don't remember much more than that. Everything went black then I woke up here."

"How much did you have to drink while waiting for her?"

"Not too much"

"Really because we found an empty bottle on the table and the smell coming from you made my eyes water."

"Well can you blame me for drinking? I'm living in her home. We're supposed to be a couple and all the time I'm terrified she's going to snap and kick me out."

"Why do you hit her?" Phil asked bluntly, earning himself a warning look from Jack.

"What? I don't hit her! Is that what she's saying? She's saying I hit her to get herself out of this mess and you believe her?" he said in an injured voice.

"Well when we found you both she was pretty badly beaten and it would explain her behaviour over the last month or so. She's become so quiet, she's stopped going out with her colleagues, stopped having a laugh with us and I've seen her face everytime you talk to her at work. She's terrified of you, she always ends up in tears. More than once she's been caught crying in the ladies room!"

"And not to mention the wounds on her body. Some of them have been there a while by the looks of them" Jack added.

"I know nothing about them" Stuart said a bit too quickly.

"Look at this" Jack said showing him photos taken of Sam's bruises. "You have no idea how they got there?"

"No"

"You've never noticed them before?"

"No. Like I said, she's been pushing me away for weeks."

"She says it was you"

"And you believe her? She tried to murder me!"

"Let me tell you what I think happened. I think you started off taking her confidence away by abusing her mentally. You told her she was ugly and fat and needed to lose weight and after a while she started believing you so she lost weight along with her confidence. Then you convinced her that noone at the station really likes her then you started hitting her, telling her noone would believe her and she would be branded a liar so she didn't tell anyone, scared of what would happen. This continued for a month but her beatings got more intense and took place more often because you were gaining confidence. This morning you beat her until she was unconscious then when she came round you attacked her again only this time she defended herself with a glass bottle and now your trying to pin all the blame on her because you know you'll get sent down for abusing her."

There was silence. Stuart didn't utter a word, he just sat and looked up at Jack who could see the guilt in his eyes. That told him everything he needed to know.

"Right" he said. "Your nicked"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Jack and Phil went to the hospital in seperate cars to pick up both Sam and Stuart. They split up when inside, Jack went to get Stuart and Phil to gat Sam. He found her fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. He made a real effort to keep the smile on his face as he looked at the marks, clearly visible on her previously perfect face.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" he asked as she stood up.

"A lot better, knowing I''m not going back to him."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. Jacks on his way to pick him up now. He's been arrested."

Phil took her bag off her, put his arm around her shoulders and walked her out of the ward and out to the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was up with Stuart, waiting patiently for him to finish off the paperwork.

"I can't believe this is happening" Stuart complained. "She attacks me and I get arrested?"

"You know theres more to it than that. You deserve everything thats coming to you."

With that, Jack reached forwards and took Stuarts arm, dragging him out to the car while reading him his rights.

* * *

Phil pulled up infront of the station and helped Sam out the car.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" he asked, his concern showing in his eyes.

"Yeah. I just want all this over with." she replied. She had agreed to make a statement.

"Whats going to happen to me Phil?"

"Nothing. The CPS have reviewed the case and are holding no charges against you. With any luck, Turner will go down for a very long time."

Sam smiled at him and followed him into the soft interview room.

* * *

Her and Phil emerged half an hour later. Sam had promised hersel in the car she wouldn't cry but she was longing to let her emotions out. Phil seemed to know what she was feeling. He pulled her into a hug and held her with one arm while the other stroked her hair.

"It's ok to cry you know. You dont have to be brave on my account." She stayed silent and he held her tighter. "Come on. I'll take you home. We'll leave out the back way so you can avoid everyone." he said, sensing she wouldn't appreciate the whispers and sympathetic stares she would undoubtedly recieve from uniform.

"Thankyou Phil" she said gratefully.

With his arm around her, Phil led her through to custody so they could leave through the back entrance. He entered the code so the double doors opened to let them pass when he saw a familiar face being booked in by Jack. Phil, at once, stood in front of Sam and tried to push her back but it was too late.

She had already seen him...


	11. Chapter 11

"St-Stuart" Sam stauttered.

She was rooted to the floor in a mixture of fear and shock.

"Well well...Samantha. Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon" he smirked at her.

Sam felt incapable of saying anything. It was as if she was paralysed and couldn't move a muscle. She vaguely heard Jack yelling something to Phil and Phil then talking to her but she just stood there, seeing nothing but Stuarts evil face before her...but suddenly it was gone. She blinked, wondering what happened then realised she was staring at Phils chest. He had stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Stuart. He reached out and turned her round then gently pushed her away and closed the doors.

"Come on, lets go home" he whispered softly to her. With one hand on her back and the other holding her hand, he led her out of the station, ignoring the whispers that followed them and into Phils waiting car.

Phil took Sam to his house for fear of what hers might look like and the effect it might have on her. He sat her on his sofa, made her a cup of tea then sat cuddling her gently.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to her. "If I'd known he was there..."

"It's ok. I knew I'd to face him sometime, I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"I should have checked before I let you through. I knew Jack was bringing him in but...I just didn't think."

"Phil it's not your fault" she said turning to look at him." Please stop blaming yourself. Why don't we watch a movie or something? It might take our minds off Stuart."So Phil got up and put a movie on then lay back down with Sam and cradled her until she fell asleep.

* * *

She was wakened hours later by a ringing noise, something which she couldn't quite place. She hoped it would stop soon, it was disturbing her and she was so warm and comfortable. She wanted to lay there forever.

"Sam?" came Phils voice. "Sam, honey, thats the phone. I need to answer it. It could be Jack with news."

Sam reluctantly opened her eyes, sat up and watched sleepily as Phil, yawning and stretching, picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

He smiled at Sam and put his arm around her as he spoke.

"Yes she's here...Ok..." Sam listened to Phils end of the conversation, wondering vaguely what it was about and why he had mentioned her.

"WHAT?" Phil yelled suddenly, causing Sam to jump in fright.

"No, no they can't do that...and what about Sam?" he yelled angrily down the phone.

Sam watched, her anxiety growing by the second. Phil slammed the phone down a few seconds later and turned to look at Sam. She saw the look of anger on his face and flinched away from him. She knew that look all to well. That was the look on Stuarts face before he hit her.

Phil saw her flinching and saw the scared look on her face and expression softened. He felt guilty for scaring her and knew she thought he was going to hit her because that was how she was used to being treated by men...especially angry men.

Phil sat down next to Sam and her scared expression melted to be replaced with a worried look.

"What was the phone call about?"

"That was Jack...Sam, the CPS didn't have enough evidence to charge Stuart." He took a deep, steadying breath.

"He's been bailed"


	12. Chapter 12

"Wh-what?" Sam stuttered. "H-how can they d-do that? He's dangerous and he'll probably come after me again!"

"No. No he won't Sam" Phil said firmly. "I won't let him anywhere near you. Do you understand? He's not going to hurt you again." He sounded so confident and sure of himself that Sam felt comforted and couldn't help believing him. She felt safe and secure as she lay in his arms and slowly drifted of to sleep again with her head on his chest.

* * *

She woke up so warm and comfortable she didn't want to move. She could stay there forever, wrapped in Phils strong arms which were protecting her from the rest of the world...but something wasn't right...he didn't feel the same. The man holding Sam was smaller than Phil and his arms and chest weren't nearly as muscly as Phils. As realisation dawned on her, her eyes shot open and she slowly tilted her head back and looked up. His cold, grey eyes stared back, full of hatred.

"Hello sweetheart"

* * *

Sam screamed loudly and tried to push him away but he kept his arms around her and held her down while she hit, kicked and scratched anywhere she could make contact, desperately trying to free herself from his clutches.

"Sam! Sam its ok!"

"No get off me! Let me go!" she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. She wasn't struggling as much now. She was tiring hersef out.

"Calm down Sam! Its ok, its me, Phil. It was only a dream. I've got you now, your safe."

Completely worn out, Sam opened her eyes to find Phils brown ones staring into hers, full of concern.

"It was just a dream" Phil reassured her as she once again fell into his strong arms, shaking with a mixture of fear and relief.

* * *

After a while she pulled back to look at him and noticed blood on his face.

"Did I do that?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, while you were attacking me" he laughed. "You've got pretty sharp nails"

"I'd better get some ice. Stop it swelling any more." Phil reluctantly let her get up telling her " Top drawer of the freezer"

Sam walked into the kitchen and looked around. It was big, very spacious and tidy which was unusual for Phil. She walked over to the fridge freezer which was in the corner and opened the door realising that, unfortunately for her, the freezer was on top.

She went back and stood in the doorway, looking at Phil with an amused look on her face.

"I thought you were going to get ice"

"I...erm...I can't reach the top drawer" she said, blushing.

Laughing, he got up and followed her to the kitchen where he pulled the ice out himself.

"Titch" he said smiling at her as she took the ice off him and wrapped it in a cloth.

"I am not a titch!" she protested. She hated people laughing at her height.

"You are, your tiny."

"I'm not small! I'm...vertically challenged" she said after a think.

Phil laughed out loud and smiling slightly, Sam placed the ice over the swollen lump on his face, gently wiping away a drop of blood from his cheek and looking up into his eyes. They stood, lost in each others eyes. Slowly, leaning forwards into each other. Their lips were mere centimetres apart from each others...getting closer...about to meet, when the phone rang making them both jump.

"erm...I'd better get that" Phil whispered as he let her go and walked away, leaving Sam to contemplate what just happened. Phil reappeared in the doorway after a minute.

"That was Jack again, he wants us to go to the station. He has a plan..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Come in" Jack called out as there was a knock on his door.

Phil entered the small room, pulling Sam behind him by the hand. Jack pointed to the two seats in front of his desk, silently telling them to sit down.

"What happened to you?" He asked, looking at the scratches on Phils face.

"Erm...Had a bit of a run in with Sams nails"

Sam blushed slightly while Jack laughed.

"So whats all this about an idea guv?" Phil asked.

"Well...it's a bit risky so Sam has to be one hundred percent happy with it before it goes ahead. We were thinking we could bug Sams house because Stuart will be going back there for his possessions if nothing else." Jack paused, knowing Phil was not going to like what was coming. "If Sam was there when he came round, she could secure a confession out of him and the CPS would have enough evidence to charge him. Obviously we couldn't wire Sam because Stuarts a copper too, he'll think of that but bugging the house might not be so obvious..."

"Wait a minute" Phil interrupted angrily. "You want Sam to go and talk to the guy that did this to her!" he said pointing to her face which still bore marks from the beating she had recieved.

"Obviously if Sams not up to it, it wont go ahead but I'd at least like you to think about it."

"I can't believe your even suggesting this! Hasn't she been through enough already?"

"Its just a suggestion Phil. Its the easiest way to get Turner. The alternative is wait until the same thing happens to another woman only then it could be more serious. Sams lucky shes not up on a murder charge!"

This silenced Phil. He sat back in his chair and glared at the DCI.

"What do you think Sam?" Jack asked quietly

"Erm...I don't know...I don't think I can face seeing him again but...I can't let this happen to another woman..." she trailed off, deep in thought. "I need some time to think about it guv"

"Sure but remember Sam, you wont be on your own. There will be officers in the surrounding buildings and you will be watcjed very closely so if he tries anything we'll be there in seconds. You give me a call when you've come to a decision."

"I will do guv" Sam said standing up

Jack walked around the desk and opened the door for her and Phil to exit. He put his hand on her shoulder as she walked over the threshold then turned to shake Phils hand but Phil merely glared at him and walked out.

"Just remember Phil, thid id for Sam too" Jack whispered out of earshot of Sam. Ignoring his boss, Phil put his arm around Sam and led her down the stairs.

"Your not going to do it are you?"

"I dont know Phil. Like I said, I'll need time to think about it"

"But what if he tries something while your alone?"

"I'll have backup and anyway...I've got you to protect me. You won't let anything happen to me will you?"

"No of course not"

"Well then I've got nothing to worry about"

Phil smiled as he walked her to the car. He was happy she felt she could rely on him to protect her.

The twenty minute journey home turned into a forty minute one when they hit a huge traffic que.

"At least we're not in a hurry" Phil commented. There was no response. Phil looked over to check Sam was ok and saw her deep in thought. He didnt want to disturb her as he knew she was probably thinking about the conversation with Jack. Phil let his own mind wander...back to his kitchen when he and Sam had almost shared a kiss. He wondered if she regretted it. She hadnt mentioned it since. 'She probably did regret it' he thought sadly 'and who could blame her after what shes been through. The last thing she'll want now is a relationship' but this didnt stop him imagining what would have happened if the phone hadn't rang...

He was jerked out of this train of thought by a horn tooting angrily behind him. Looking out the window he realised the traffic had moved further along and he was holding everyone up.

"Are you planning on moving or are we going to sit here all day?" Sam asked laughing slightly.

"Sorry" Phil said, blushing. "I was thinking"

Sam didnt say anything, she suspected she knew what Phil had been thinking about.

Phil drove on a little before being stopped again. His thoughts went straight back to Sam. He had to know what she thought of it or it would drive him mad.

"Sam" he said cautiously. "Erm...about earlier, in the kitchen...erm...do you..do you regret what almost happened? I mean if Jack hadnt rang when he did and we had kissed...would you regret it now?"

Sam sighed slightly, her suspicions proved right.

"Phil Im not ready for a relationship. Not now, so soon after Stuart. I guess I just got caught up in the moment...Im sorry."

she added as she saw his face fall.

"Its ok. It doesnt matter. Lets just forget about it"

The rest of the journey passed in silence.

Phil unlocked the front door of his house and stepped back to allow Sam in first. She headed for the living room and sat down on the sofa while Phil put the kettle on. He could see she was deep in thought again when he entered the room clutching two steaming mugs of tea.

"Sam your not still thinking about this operation are you? Its too dangerous. Anything could happen"

"Jack said there would be back up"

"I think its too soon for this. I dont think your up to it"

"So what if another woman ends up in my position? How would I feel knowing I could have prevented it? I couldn't live with the guilt."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm going to do it"


	14. Chapter 14

"Fantastic!" Jack said to himself to himself as he placed the phone back onto the receiver. He'd just had Sam on the other end, agreeing to the operation. Pushing his chair away from his desk, he stood up and walked towards the door, He had to organise this properly...for Sams sake. She could only make a full recovery if her mind was put to rest and Stuart was behind bars. That meant it was vital that Jack made no mistakes with this. One tiny glitch...and Stuart could walk free.

"Jo, my office" he said upon entering CID. "I've got an important job for you."

"I still think this a bad idea Sam" Phil said as they walked into the station together.

"I know you do Phil" Sam said patiently " but its my only chance to make sure he goes down for what he did to me"

* * *

"Sam. How are you?" Jack greeted her

"Fine guv"

"Come up to my office. Jo is already there. She's been briefed and she knows she's doing."

They proceeded up to Jacks office and entered to find Jo sitting infront of the desk.

"Hi. How are you Sam?"

"I'm fine" Sam smiled before taking her own seat by Phil.

"Ok Sam" Jack said. "Jo and Phil will be situated in the neighbouring house listening to everything thats said. Back up will be covering both exits and I'll be sitting outside, ready to take him away. If Turner tries anything with you, just scream and we'll be there in seconds. The house is being wired as we speak."

"Ok" Sam nodded to show she understood.

"Uniform have been watching the house all morning and they've just informed me that Turner has left the house but hasn't taken anything with him. That means he'll be back soon." Jack said standing up. "This is your last chance to back out Sam"

"I'm not backing down. I can't let him get away with it" she replied, also standing up.

"Phil, make sure you park the car in the next street in case Turner recognises it when he returns"

"Guv"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Phil and Sam were sitting in the parked car in Sams neighbouring street.

"It's going to be ok" Phil reassured her, noticing she was looking a bit pale. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to you"

Sam just nodded in response, feeling a bit nauseous. Phil helped her out the car and held her shaking hand as they walked towards the house.

"Good luck" he said as they reached the garden gate. "Remember to scream if he tries to hurt you"

Sam nodded again.

"Good luck Sam" Jack and Jo said in unison before disappearing, Jo into the next house and Jack back to his car. Phil kissed sams forehead and squeezed her shoulder before following Jo into the house.

Sam suddenly felt very lonely as she watched Phil walking away from her, she was so used to his company now it seemed strange to be alone. She felt almost vulnerable without him. Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked up the path leading to the front door, feeling like she was walking to her death.

She found it strange looking around her living room. It was cold and lonely and full of bad memories. She sat on her sofa, waiting for Stuarts return.

"He's coming Sam" Jack said quietly through the earpiece which he had handed Sam before leaving her.

Sam immediately tensed. Her heart thumping and her breaths coming in short, sharp gasps. She managed to calm herself down just as she heard the door opening. Footsteps echoed through the hall, coming closer and closer until they stopped. Sam looked around to see the man who had almost ruined her life staring at her with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Hello Stuart"


	15. Chapter 15

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Stuart asked, obviously shocked.

"Well this is my house Stuart. I have every right to be here" Sam replied icily.

"I didn't think I'd see you here. I thought you were staying with lover boy now."

"Phil? I am. Well for a little while anyway. Just until I'm ready to move back in here."

"Whats going on here?" Stuart asked, his eyes narrowed. He was beginning to suspect something. Sam was sitting here infront of him, being perfectly civilised towards him. Something definately wasn't right.

"Nothings going on" Sam answered innocently. "Your coming back to work arn't you? You weren't charged and they have no evidence against you so theres no reason why you shouldn't return. If we don't try and get along it's going to be impossible for us to work together."

"You think we're going to be able to get along?" Stuart asked, sneering slightly.

"I think we can as long as you keep your fists out of the equation."

Stuart walked across the room and sat in the chair opposite Sam.

"Theres just something I need to know first...Why did you do that to me? It was so good in the beginning. You were the perfect gentleman and I really liked you. Why did you ruin that?"

Stuart contemplated not answering her but then realised if he told her the truth there was a better chance they go back to the way things were before they started dating and less chance Sam would try and send him down again.

"I was scared you'd leave me. I really liked you too and I couldn't bare to lose you."

"So you hit me and drained my confidence to make me too scared to leave you?" Sam asked him, trying to keep the disgust out her voice.

"Yes" said Stuart simply, not suspecting a thing any more. He poured himself a drink then sat back in his chair, watching Sam over the top of his glass.

"There must be another reason why you did it. Your chances of losing me would have been a lot less if you just continued to treat me properly. Surely it would have made more sense to do that?"

"I suppose I like having the control over you" he said smirking at her. "I loved knowing that you would do anything I asked, knowing that you were in my power completely. Dont look at me that way Sam." he said as a look of disgust came over her face. "Anyway I'd never of had to hit you if you'd been a good girl from the start but you insisted on talking to Phil Hun..." He trailed off as he spotted a tiny black thing in the corner that definately wasnt there when he had left earlier.

Sams face paled as she followed his gaze to see what he was staring at.

Stuart had spotted the microphone.


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell is this?" Stuart demanded of Sam, pulling at the microphone and disconnecting it.

"I-its a-a m-mic..." she stuttered

"You set me up?" he yelled at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Sam sat frozen in her seat, praying Phil and Jo had realised what had happened.

* * *

In the next house, both Phil and Jo were frantically searching each and every wire for the loose connection. Phil kicked the wall in frustration when he found nothing. This was not the time to screw up, he had to get this right for Sams sake. He turned to face Jo who had a terrified look on her face.

"Phil theres no loose connection here, everythings fine. That means its on her side. Stuarts not entirely stupid, he must have cottoned on!"

A look of panic came over Phils face and he ran from the room. He leapt down the three steps at the front door and vaulted over the gate.

"Phil? Whats going on?" Jack asked climbing out the car.

"Stuart knows!" Phil yelled back, already hammering on the locked front door.

* * *

"Aww here comes loverboy to rescue you" Stuart said with an over exaggerated smile. "He'll come busrting in here without a thought for his own safety to rescue his beloved Samantha...pity you'll be dead by then" he added menacingly.

Sams eyes grew large and round with fright as he walked over to the cabinet and pulled a gun out the drawer.

"You didn't seriously think I'm not going to protect myself now that everyone round here knows what I did. I'm not going to get away with it this time. I gave you a full confession. The only thing I can do now to make myself feel better is make sure you and Hunter don't live happily ever after."

He pointed the gun at Sam head and put his finger on the trigger, squeezing it slightly, building up the courage to pull it.

Knowing there was no escape, Sam shut her eyes tight and waited for the end to come.

Stuart squeezed the trigger a bit harder and...a loud bang echoed round the house.

Sam opened her eyes and Stuart looked around confused. Phil, Jack and Jo had finally managed to kick the door down and all three were standing in the doorway, taking in the scene before them.

"Nice of you to join us" Stuart said with a smirk before turning back to Sam and pulling the trigger...just as Phil leapt on top of him. Jack and Jo both ducked as for the second time that night...a bang echoed around the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Phil lay on the ground on top of Stuart, holding his breath, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He couldn't bring himself to look up at Sam, he couldn't bare the thought of her lying, dead, in a pool of blood so he lay there still, holding down the struggling Stuart until he heard Jacks shaky voice.

"Are you ok Sam?"

He then hear Sams equally shaky voice answer him.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. He missed me."

Phil felt Jacks hand on his shoulder.

"Ok Phil, I've got him now." He said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and forcing Stuarts hands behind his back.

Phil, after ensuring there was no way he could escape, walked away from Stuart towards Sam. She was shaking and very pale.

"You sure your ok?"

"Yeah I am now. I was really scared for a second back there though. I honestly thought I was going to die and you wouldn't have known because he broke the microphone and you couldn't hear us."

"Well it's ok now" Phil said as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "We got the confession we needed and then there's the attempted murder on top of that. He's going down for a very long time."

They watched in silence as, without a second glance in their direction, Stuart was dragged both out of the room...and out of their lives.

* * *

Phil was hanging up the phone when Sam walked downstairs next morning. She had been woken up by the ringing and although she was still tired, she knew she wouldn't go back to sleep now she was awake.

"Morning" she yawned as she entered the room, wearing only one of Phils long shirts.

"Morning" he replied, moving up so she could sit down. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A lot better knowing he's gone for good. Who was that on the phone?"

"Jack. The CPS are about to charge Stuart and he's going to be refused bail."

"That's good" Sam said yawning again.

"Here you go" Phil passed her a cup of tea. "I was about to bring it up to you before Jack called. I was beginning to think you weren't planning on getting up."

"Why? What time is it?"

"Almost eleven o'clock"

"What? Why didn't you wake me?" Sam asked shocked. She couldn't even remember the last time she slept in that late.

"I was going to when I got up but I didn't have it in me to disturb you and I thought you deserved a long lie."

Sam couldn't help smiling. He could be so sweet sometimes.

Phil watched her smiling and sipping her tea and decided there and then to bite the bullet and just tell her what had been on his mind for days now.

"Sam…" he began. She looked up at him expectantly. "You know the other day in the car...when we were talking about that kiss we almost shared" Sam nodded her head, wondering what was coming next. "You said you weren't ready for a relationship then…but you didn't rule one out entirely. Does…does that mean that there's a chance me and you could get together?"

Sam thought about it for a minute before responding.

"Yeah, I think there is. I was just so scared before...of Stuart...but now he's gone I have nothing to worry about and I would love to go on a date sometime."

* * *

They spent the morning at Sams house, packing up some of her stuff to take back to Phils where she would be staying until she felt she was ready to move back home.

"That everything?" Phil asked as he took a small suitcase off her and put it in the boot.

"Yeah that's all" Sam replied before locking the front door and climbing in the passengers seat.

"Why don't we drop in on the station on the way home?" Phil asked. "Maybe they have some news on Turner"

"Ok" Sam agreed

* * *

They reached the station and walked in the front entrance, finding Jack at the desk.

"Hi guv" Phil said. "We were just passing and wondered if there was any updates"

"Well Stuart has just been officially charged and refused bail so there's no need to worry about him any more."

"Ok thanks guv that's brilliant"

Sam and Phil walked happily towards the exit, all their worries gone.

"So what now?" Sam asked

"Well, how about that date you promised me?" Phil replied grinning

Sam smiled at him, linked her arm through his and together they walked out the station. Both happier than they had been in a long time.

* * *

**Thankyou to all my reviewers you always put a smile on my face**


End file.
